Movie Night
by Varkk
Summary: My absolute, very first fanfic ever...some parts are kinda stupid, but please R&R and I hope you enjoy...


The gundam crew had rented a movie for the night, and had all settled in front of the TV in Quatre's spacious living room. There was Relena on one end of the couch, cuddling into Heero, and Duo and Hilde on the other side of the couch, Duo also cuddling into Heero. Neither Heero nor Hilde looked overly impressed. Trowa sat in a chair off to the side, Catherine on his lap, his eyes closed contentedly. Sally had Wu-fei pinned to the loveseat, on the other side of the couch, kissing him passionately, oblivious to the muffled cries of, "Injustice!!" Finally, Quatre and Dorothy were sitting on the floor, leaning against opposite ends of the couch, locked in an ominous death-glare.  
About halfway through the previews, Relena spoke up. "We could use some popcorn." She said, nudging Heero subtly as she got up.  
"Hnn" was the only reaction she got from Heero.  
"Yeah, make sure it has extra butter too, k doll?" was the response from Duo, which earned him a slap from Relena.  
"Popcorn is WEAK!!" was all Wu-fei had time to say before Sally pinned him again.  
Quatre continued to stare down Dorothy.  
Relena gave Heero a disapproving glare as she yanked him from his seat. "Won't you help me Heero?" Relena whispered. Heero grunted and headed off towards the kitchen, Relena skipping alongside behind him.  
"Hurry back or you'll miss the movie...and don't forget my extra butter!" Duo called behind them.  
  
In the kitchen, Heero got the popcorn and went to the microwave to pop it. When he tried the microwave though, it wasn't plugged in. A quick glance around revealed that nothing was plugged in but the fridge.  
"I'll get it!" An overly peppy Relena piped in, as she found a wall socket with unplugged cords all over the floor near it. Seeing there was a power bar with more than enough sockets for all the plugs, Relena shrugged, "May as well try them all then."  
Her hands blurred in a flurry of motion as she plugged all the appliances in. Suddenly the kitchen went alive around them as blenders, clocks, kettles, coffee makers, and other, stranger appliances sprang into action.  
All but the microwave.  
Relena stood in awe, giggling at what she had done. Heero shook his head as he found the right plug behind the microwave, and reached to plug it in. In the chaos the kitchen was now in however, he hadn't noticed the electric turkey carver that was grinding away on the counter top in front of him. As he got the plug in, he felt his pants vibrate violently (get your minds out of there people...) and heard the elastic being ripped. Cursing himself for not bringing a second pair, he turned to the microwave, holding his torn shorts up with one hand.  
Heero stared at the buttons for 5 minutes, trying to figure out how to set the timer. When he finally got it, he set it for 3 minutes, and hit the start button.  
The kitchen plunged into silent darkness.  
Heero mumbled, "I actually wanted popcorn, too..." Then a rare mischievous grin crossed his face. "Let's make Duo's mouth useful for once.......Duo?" he called out while removing the popcorn from the microwave and fumbling in a drawer for a flashlight, "Could you come here for a minute?"  
Duo bounded from the couch into the kitchen, bumping into Heero, who grabbed onto Duo to keep from falling over. Having their arms wrapped around each other like this was too much for Duo, and he leaned down to kiss Heero. Much to Duo's surprise, Heero started to kiss him back.  
"Oh, Heero..." Duo moaned.  
"Oh, Heero..." Relena moaned.  
"Oh, Heero?" Heero chuckled as he turned the flashlight on and shone it at Relena and Duo, who leaped away from each other in shock. "Ok..." Heero said a bit nervously, "I just wanted you to talk onto the popcorn to pop it with your hot air, not heat the whole room..."  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero, and stalked off back to the couch as Relena unplugged all the extra plugs.  
After a lot of arguing about who was going to change the fuse, the popcorn finally got popped, and the crew settled in again for the movie, the only thing different was now Sally and Wu-fei were behind the couch with only Wu-fei's foot sticking out from behind it, and Duo had a bowl of popcorn hugged tightly, threatening any who dared to touch Shinigami's popcorn.  
Everyone quieted in unison when the movie started. They also groaned in unison when the title came up..."The Sound of Music"  
"What? It's a great movie guys, you all need to refine your tastes anyway." Quatre said dryly, never breaking eye contact with Dorothy.  
"Whatever" was the general consensus of the group, and they all decided to at least sit there, even if they had to do something else than watch the movie.  
That's when the first piece of popcorn hit Trowa in the head. Trowa didn't even seem to notice it. Then another piece, followed by another, until one finally got right in Trowa's ear, and Duo snickered. Trowa's head suddenly snapped up, and stared directly at Duo, with a cold, calculating stare. As usual, Trowa didn't have to speak a word to be understood, and Duo slid down into the couch again.  
Duo looked around, and saw that now Wu-fei's head was sticking out where his foot used to be. Not seeing Sally's face attached to his, Duo stopped wondering what she was doing right then and there, and focused on getting a popcorn kernel into Wu-fei's mouth. The first landed right in his eye, causing Wu-fei to squeal and Duo to giggle.  
"You weakling! Popcorn is WEAK! And you are weak for using the popcorn! If you weren't so weak, I'd take your weak popcorn! It's injusti..." Wu-fei was cut short as a piece of popcorn found it's mark, and found itself in Wu-fei's mouth. He chewed it slowly, then swallowed it. As soon as that piece was gone, he shouted to Duo, "If that is weak, then I am WEAK! Give me more weak popcorn!" When Duo just shook his head, Wu-fei started to scream, "Injust....." and was cut off by Sally, as he vanished behind the couch once again.  
Having lost another playmate, he grinned slyly at Heero. Duo took a piece of popcorn and lined it up with Heero's ear, at this range he couldn't miss Heero, who was completely drawn into the movie, even though he still somehow managed to show less emotion than he even usually did.  
Duo loosed the missile towards Heero. It wedged firmly into Heero's ear, and Heero leaped from the couch in surprise, his hand gone instantly to his ear, trying to get the piece of popcorn out, but only managing to push it in deeper. Heero went off in search of a pair of tweezers.  
Duo was running out of options, but settled on Quatre, who was still staring menacingly (menacingly for Quatre) at Dorothy, who was staring right back, oblivious to everything else.  
Duo didn't even bother to throw the popcorn at Quatre, he just leaned forward and poked a piece into Quatre's left nostril.  
"Please don't do that Duo, it's rude" Quatre said, not looking away from Dorothy.  
Duo giggled, and proceded to poke a second piece into the right nostril.  
"Duo, could you not do that please?"  
As Duo reached for a third piece of popcorn, Quatre's hand came up impossibly fast, and sent the bowl flying towards Duo's head, leaving him with a bowl on his head, and piles of popcorn all over him.  
Duo frowned at the waste of good popcorn, but then realized, he wasn't eating it, was he? What did it matter if it was on the couch? I can still throw it.  
Duo decided he had to wait for the perfect moment to get the next person, seeing as they were all fairly angry at him now. It wasn't until the end credits started to roll that Duo saw the perfect irresistible shot he had been waiting for. Heero had gotten up to rewind the movie, and had momentarily forgotten about his torn shorts, and he was bent over just enough to show a little bit of a butt-crack, the perfect target to get a few good laughs.  
He waved his hands to get everyone's attention, aside from Wu-fei and Sally, who had mysteriously vanished during the movie, and lined up his shot with the perfect missile, the un-popped corn kernel at the bottom of the bowl.  
Everyone in the room giggled at the unassuming Heero, as Duo launched the kernel. It flew straight and true to the mark, until Heero spun around, whipping his gun out from....well...wherever he whips it out from all the time...and cleanly obliterated the kernel.  
Duo squealed as he dove headlong into the couch cushions to avoid the gunshot. The bowl that had still been on his head however, hung just a second too long and was shattered in the path of the bullet.  
Heero looked wide-eyed at his handgun, muttering just loud enough to further scare an already terrified Duo, "Darn nervous twitch..." 


End file.
